


Good Morning

by Satine86



Series: Inspector Cullen AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delicious morning with Cullen goes slightly awry for Miss Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

It was nearly a year after they'd met that they finally shared a bed together. Evelyn wasn't sure what woke her, one glance toward the window told her it was early. _Too_ early. But now she was awake, and there would be no going back to sleep. 

Rolling onto her side, she turned her attention to her bed-mate. He was sprawled on his stomach, one arm curled under his head, the other thrown haphazardly over her waist. Careful not to disturb him, Evelyn propped herself up on her below to more carefully study Cullen's face. 

He looked almost boyish in his sleep; face relaxed, an errant lock of hair falling across his forehead, and his brow no longer furrowed in consternation. Her fingers itched to brush back his golden hair, tangle in the unkempt curls, but she wanted him to sleep. He never seemed to get enough, and if it took her wearing him out in order for it happen, well, she'd just have to bear that burden. 

Smiling to herself, she was surprised to find a pair of sleepy eyes staring back at her. Evelyn finally gave into her urges, and reached up to rank her fingers through his hair. “Good morning,” she said.

He hummed contentedly, eyes drifting shut again at the contact. “Good morning, Miss Trelveyan,” he said, voice rough with sleep.

Evelyn stopped and withdrew her hand. “Honestly? After last night?” 

Cullen laughed, the sound little more than a rumble in his chest. “Evie,” he said fondly, grabbing her hand a pressing a kiss to the inside her of wrist. It was her turn to hum contentedly.

“Much better,” she said. He rolled onto his back and she tucked herself against him, head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms about her. If she had to be up at this god forsaken hour, this was by far the best way to do it. 

“You realize I have to leave soon. I'll need to go to work eventually.” He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Do you have to?”

“Some of us have responsibilities.” 

Evelyn sat up, gripping the sheets tightly and smacked his shoulder. “I have responsibilities, thank you very much.” 

“Interfering with police matters hardly count—OW!” He whined, rubbing his arm where she had pinched him. 

“I believe the correct word you were looking for was “helping.” But I'll forgive for the mistake this once.” She bent forward, kissing the place where she'd pinched him, her gaze never leaving his. She was quite satisfied when his eyes seemed to darken a shade at the contact. 

He swallowed thickly. “You're going to make me late.” 

“Perhaps next time you shouldn't plan your grand seduction on a work night.” 

“Mm, yes, because I was the one who seduced you.” 

Evelyn batted her eyes demurely. “Of course you were. Why, I was putty in your hands from the moment we met. One surly glare was all it took.”

“I was hardly surly.” He frowned thoughtfully. “Stern, perhaps?” 

She thought for a moment, tilting her head from side to side. “Perhaps,” she finally agreed, “though the fact remains you stole my heart and I was yours for the taking.” 

“I seduced you without even realizing it?”

“Yes, so you see last night was not my fault at all. Therefore if you're late this morning, that is not my fault either. Since you were seducing me, you clearly should've planned for a better day.” She cast aside the bedsheets and threw one leg over his hips, palms resting on his chest. 

“I see,” he drawled, hands skirting up her thighs, “clearly there's nothing else to be done but to finish the job.” 

With that, he rolled them over until he was hovering her, his hips pinning hers to the bed. “For the sake of being thorough, of course.” 

“Oh, of course!” She grinned up at him just as a loud thumping sounded on her bedroom door. 

Evelyn bolted up in bed, glancing around the empty room. A dream? Of all the bloody luck! The thumping continued. “What is it!?”

“Miss Trevelyan? There's an urgent call for you,” the maid's voice sounded on the other side. 

“Be there in a moment!” she yelled. After she was sure the maid was gone, Evelyn flopped back against the pillows, yanking the blankets up over her head to muffle her frustrated cry. “Just as it was getting good too!”


End file.
